


Scooter

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Banter, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gives Parker a Christmas Present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Scooter."

"Here. I understand that small males like these," Bones declared, handing Parker a large box.

Booth sighed and whispered to his partner, "Bones, that's not exactly-"

"Thanks Auntie Bones!" Parker declared, interrupting. He quickly ripped off the paper and revealed the box for a scooter. "WOAH!"

"You don't already have one, do you?" Bones asked. "Because the man at the store said that they were very popular, and that you might already own it."

"No! Daddy won't let me get one yet!" Parker declared. "This is awesome!"

"I was waiting until he was a little older," Booth explained in an undertone. "Six is a little young-"

"The man at the store told me that these scooters were for 'ages five and up.'" Booth replied in her oblivious way. "They had one for 'ages three and up' too, but since he was over than five I went with the more relevant product."

Booth didn't know how to argue with that, so he just nodded as Parker proceeded to destroy the box to get at his new scooter.

Once he had it out, Bones leaned back over and said, "I also got him a helmet and pads, but they're in the car because the man at the store said that kids don't like to open those as a present."

"How thoughtful of you," Booth replied. Parker began to scoot around the restaurant. "I'll just go get those, now."

"This is the best! Thanks Auntie Bones!" he heard Parker shout as he left.

After retrieving the safety equipment the bag in the back seat, Booth took a moment to look in the back end of the SUV. Eying the unwrapped scooter box that he had picked up yesterday after work, he sighed. Maybe he could trade it in or something.


End file.
